1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand held plank used as a playing field for a hand coordinated game. More specifically, the plank has a hole at each end for receiving a ping pong type ball, which the player seeks to move from hole to hole without touching the ball and without having the ball fall off the plank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game boards having holes therethrough for receiving a game ball and/or pegs are well known in the prior art.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 103,646, issued on Mar. 16, 1937, to L. W. Van Ore, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 319,086, issued to Vincent H. Hughes, for a game paddle, both disclose designs for game devices having holes therein which may be used to enable a ball to roll from one hole to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 271,530, issued on Jan. 30, 1883, to J. D. Spang, discloses a game board tilted relative to the horizontal having a plurality of insertable pins and ramps serving as obstacles to one or more balls which are rolled from one end of the board to the other. This is a horse racing game played on a table, wherein the game board has sides to keep balls (horses) from falling off the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,373, issued on Oct. 15, 1946, to 0. Mautner, et. al., for a gaming device, shows a manipulative game board in the form of a paddle, wherein the board has recesses of variable configuration, and game pieces of similar configuration having shiftable balls contained therein to shift the center of gravity, whereby the game pieces may be moved to the recesses by shifting the game board or paddle. Like the Spang Patent, this Patent has walls surrounding the edge of the game board to prevent the game pieces from falling off.